


The Flynn Family (Before the War...)

by kt_anansi



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lorena and Iris are Alive, Lucy saves them, The Flynn Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: A collection of stories about Lorena and Garcia. There may be some Iris-fics, too.





	1. A Cough in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr Kt-anansi or Twitter @Kt_anansi 
> 
> Prompts are always open. Please Ask on Timblr and DM on Twitter.

Kissing Lorena is like reaching for heaven and obtaining it. It was a balm on his tired soul. Those are the sappy thoughts Garcia thinks when he holds her in his arms, even after all these years. They had been through so much, and come so far- and the love that he felt for her... sometimes, it felt like his heart could explode. In addition, the two of them had brought what was possibly the most beautiful child in to the world. So yes, Garcia Flynn... The man who had lost so much (his father, his mother, a brother he never knew...) Lorena was his oasis. and Iris, his greatest contribution to the world.

Pulling back from his wife, he gently held her face. She gave him a soft and dreamy smile, one that she had been wearing on the night of their wedding. They weren't virgins that night, no. But, they were happy. So happy.

And they still were.

"I love you... So, very much." He told her that often, yes. But it didn't matter, he would tell her every time he felt it until his dying day.

"I love you, too." With that, she pushed him onto his back and gave him a sly smile before crawling on top of him and continuing their activities.

Lorena certainly seemed like a docile housewife. But, the truth was, she was... Well, the more adventurous one out of the two of them. And she enjoyed sex. A lot of sex. There were times when Garcia had trouble keeping up. But, for whatever reason, tonight... well, it felt important- special even, and he was going to give her everything she wanted.

When her hands began to drag his sweats down, Garcia reached for the bedside table.

"Wait," Lorena said, a little breathless.

"What?" Garcia looked at her confused as she bit her lip nervously. "What's wrong, Lorena?"

"Uh, nothing. We just... We don't need to use one." Her eyes darted down and then back up at his face. "And we won't need to for about six months."

Memories of their wedding anniversary two months ago flitted through his mind, and what she was saying made sense. Smiling wide, he laughed and yelled in excitement.

"You're happy?" Lorena said, clearly relieved.

"Of course, I am!" Garcia sat up and kissed his wife breathless. "The more Flynns the merrier..."

Lorena rolled her eyes, "Okay, then..."

"How do you feel?" He knew pregnancy could be so overwhelming. In fact, they had almost lost Iris once- Garcia tried not to think about that.

"I'm happy. Excited... Nervous."

"We'll be fine. You're amazing... and I'll be right here with you."

Suddenly, Lorena's eyes darted toward the hall.

"I think I heard Iris coughing... I am going to go check on her."

Garcia nodded, kissing his wife lightly on the nose.

"Don't be too long..." He said cheekily.

Lorena rolled off of him and got out of bed, he watched her as she walked off to their daughter's room. Laying back on the bed, he wondered if they'd have a boy or girl this time around...

Suddenly, Garcia heard gunshots coming from outside. Grabbing his gun from the bedside table, he turned the safety off. He quickly righted himself and got out of bed. The first thing he did was check on Iris and Lorena. Finding them safe and sound, he motioned for them to get into the closet. Scoping out the house and exterior, everything seemed safe enough.

That night, Lorena and Iris slept next to an incredibly paranoid Garcia Flynn.

When he got to work the next day, he was pulled in for questioning regarding the murder of his NSA handler, Jake Neville and two bodies that were left on the doorsteps of the local police station. Apparently, the cell phone in one of the victim's pockets had his address in it. Of course, he had no idea what they were talking about.

A week later, Iris's pediatrician was arrested for conspiracy to commit murder and a myriad of other charges. It was later that he found out his family had been the intended target.

Again, he counted his blessings- and upgraded their security system.


	2. To Tell a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked to tell the story of how he and Lorena met, Flynn thinks about it... However, he isn't the right person to tell the story in a kid-friendly way. 
> 
> Good thing he has a partner who is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is going to be a compilation of Lorena/Flynn Fics???

“Daddy?”  

Flynn heard Iris call for him. He hadn’t meant to wake her; he just wanted to make sure she was okay. It was funny, for years Flynn ran all over Europe (and the world, really) taking out the bad guys, yet, as a father, he freaked out about every little cough, wheeze, or rustle that came out of his baby’s room.  

“Yes, Iris?” he whispered, just in case she fell back asleep.  

“Fluffy wants a bedtime story,” the four-year-old ventured, “he is afraid of the dark, and it would make him feel better.”

“Sweetie, Fluffy already got two stories.”  

“Nuh-uh,” Iris said emphatically, “ _I_ got two stories, Fluffy wasn’t paying attention.  _Please, Daddy_?”  

Flynn knew he was defeated as soon as she started pleading, “Okay… One story, okay? Then bed.”

“Okay!” Iris yelled, sitting up and letting her father gather her in his arms.

“What does Fluffy want to hear about tonight?”  

“Can you tell me the story about how you and Mommy became friends?”  

Flynn laughed. He and Lorena had been, well, coworkers for a long time before they admitted they had feelings for one another. She had formerly been a CIA asset and at the time was his NSA computer and program analyst. “Espionage from the keyboard,” she had called it.  

Then, he got shot, while talking to her, no less. After weeks of getting the cold shoulder for not being careful enough, a friend of theirs had to break it to him. He was in the dog house, even though he didn’t know there was a dog house to be in.  

When she ended up on a dangerous mission with him and disappeared, Flynn felt as if he might die. He was so worried about her- visions of bodies from wars he had fought entered his mind. Flynn swore that when he found her, he would kiss her until they were both breathless. Anyone could imagine his surprise when he discovered that Lorena was fine- she had not been kidnapped. Instead, she had done the taking. Lorena had the target tied to a radiator and had effectively gotten the information they needed from them.  

When they got back home, she asked if he thought she was a monster. 

“No,” he said, “I was scared you were hurt… but you aren’t a monster. Though, you are more CIA than I thought.”  

“Hmmm… Take the good, leave the bad,” she smiled, “I’m sorry I worried you, I didn’t mean to do that. I know what it’s like to worry about someone you, uh, care about.”

As her gaze traveled to the gunshot wound he had acquired previously, he understood what she meant, “I don’t want to put you through that. Have a good night, Garcia.”  

“Lorena,” he said, catching her hand in his, “I- wait, please-”

He was not good at this sort of thing.  

It was good for him that she was. Threading her hand through his, she got close to him. Standing on her tiptoes, with her neck tilted back, she smirked, “Just what, exactly, am I waiting for?”  

Flynn laughed, but it got stuck in his throat, as Lorena pulled him down by his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.  

“Well, one day, Daddy was at work, and Mommy walked in. Daddy saw her, and she glowed like an angel. So, he asked heaven if he could marry her, and God said yes, and Mommy and Daddy were very happy.”  

“Daddy,” Iris said, irritated, “that is a really bad story.”  

“Yeah, the truth is much more interesting,” Lorena’s voice came from the doorway. It was filled with happiness and laughter, as she took over the story and made it more child-appropriate. After Iris and Fluffy settled in, the pair left the room.

“What would I do without you?” Flynn asked as he sat down at the kitchen counter. With a smile, he pulled his wife close to him, “You certainly are my better half.”

Donning a silly grin, Lorena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, “Partners, then, now and always… right?”

“Right,” Flynn said, hoping that would always be the case.  

 

 


End file.
